Shinzo Show
by Luxeria.Tsumetai
Summary: where me and sometimes guest talk to shinzo charadters with twists and funny u turns
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oh Yeah, I'm back!**

**Mushra: With another Shinzo/Mushrambo fanfic, we know. So what's this one about?**

**Me: I'm going to talk to the characters!**

**Mushra: Haven't you talked to me enough?**

**Me: No.**

**Mushra: Fine. Ya, ya, I know, Boring Girl/Person doesn't own Shinzo/Mushrambo, for if she had there would be about twenty movies.**

Me: Okay guys come on in. OH and sago girl12 join us please. (out walks sago girl12 and cast.)

Mushra: Run, it's the two devils that I told you guys about earlier.

Me: Mushra stop lying. (sago girl12 is just staring at Sago in a dreamy mood)

Sago: Why is she staring at me.

Me: Umm. I'll tell you later.

Mushra: I know why.

Me: Tell and Sago girl and I'll kill you.

Mushra: {mutters} Fine.

Me: Question time! Sago girl you go first.

Sago girl: Okay, hmm. I want to know about your guys' past, well except Yakumo's we know hers.

Mushra: Okay, well my past is simple. I was born and raised in a small town. I had a lovely mum, who was a single parent cause my mean daddy left me. One day my mum left me too. I decided to hide my pain by fighting. I stole some food, and that was where you guys found me, I think, my memory is kinda funny.

Sago Girl: Mushrambo.

Mushrambo: I was born an enterrin, and one day wanted to kill all humans. Mine's fairly simple.

Sago Girl: Kutal?

Kutal: Umm, hmm, all I can seem to remember is food.

Mushra: Go figure.

Sago Girl: {sighing in a lovey dovey way} Sago?

Sago: Well, I was born as a water enterrin, and when I was five met Mushra. However I was not involved in any gangs, I never loved Yakumo like some people think, I never loved any one in fact. I got into gambling when my ma sold the house and made me gamble for her love.

Sago Girl: Oh, do you want a hug Sago? {Sago nods, Sago Girl goes to hug him}

Mushra: Great.

Me: Whatever, I think it's cute. Hey, Sago Girl.

Sago Girl: {still hugging Sago} What?

Me: Never mind. So, umm, Yakumo, if you had to marry anyone right now who would it be?

Yakumo: Mushrambo, I think he would be cute in a tux.

Me: Okay. Off you go to Vegas then. {makes them go onto a plane heading for Vegas magically.}

Mushra: {sobbing] No.

Me: Mushra, how do ya feel?

Mushra: Betrayal, angst, sadness, jealousy.

Me: Okay, next chapter your having a therapy session with me, Sago Girl, and [giggling,] apparently Sago. Okay, folks that's all we have today! Bye!

**Mushra: Review, whatever. Oh, Sago have fun on your date. **

**Episode 2**

**Me: Today we have a special guest besides Sago Girl 12. Windflame!!!!!!!!**

**Mushra: No, the evil torturer! Thank goodness none of you own Shinzo.**

**Me: Come on out. {Mushra comes on stage, followed by Sago Girl 12 still hugging Sago, and then there's Windflame.}**

**Windflame: Hi Mushra, I'm back.**

**Mushra: It's the evil!!! Run for your life!**

**Sago Girl: Mushra, we're not evil, we're here to help you. {Mushra backs away, frightened}**

**Me: Shock collar. {Windflame pressed the shock collar button, Mushra is electrocuted.}**

**Sago Girl: We are here to help you Mushra. {hugs Sago, again.}**

**Me: Okay, enough of us being nice. Mushra, we all know what it's like to have a crush on someone, but get over it. Sago Girl, water please. Windflame, zap him. {Mushra gets electrocuted, again}**

**Mushra: You know, I've met some obsessed Shinzo people, but you guys are just plain scary!. {I'm starting to cry. Mushra looks afraid.}**

**Mushra: Please don't cry, I'm begging you. {I cry, a lot.} Great, now I'm going crazy. {starts singing.} I am slowly going crazy 123456 switch, slowly going I am crazy 654321. **

**Me: Someone, this is not working bring in plan b. {Lanancarus enters with chainsaw. Sago Girl 12, Windflame, Sago, and I tie Mushra to a chair.} **

**Mushra: Save me, I'm about to be killed here. {Lanancarus moves closer, Mushra starts screaming.} **

**Me: Windflame?**

**Windflame: Wait for it. {Lanancarus pulls up chainsaw.}**

**Windflame: Now. {Starts to hit Lanancarus.} Get out of here pest. {Lanancarus leaves.}**

**Me: Mushra, how are you?**

**Mushra: Frightened for my life.**

**Me: Good…. To be continued.**


	2. Therapy part 2

**Me: Dun, duh, da.**

**Mushra: Okay, she doesn't own Shinzo.**

Me: We are back with Mushra's therapy session.

Sago Girl12: Yay!

Me: To help him out we're going to play bad mitten

Mushra: Sweet I'm good at that game.

Me: Bring out that bad cat Mitten. {a huge cat enters} Attack! {cat attacks Mushra}

Mitten: Yay, a fire ball!

Mushra: No Mitten. Ahh. Ouch, cripes your cat is evil.

Me: Not my cat, Molly's.

Mushra: Who's Molly?

Me: My teddy bear.

Windflame: Bring in Birdie. {A huge ferret enters and also starts to attack Mushra}

Sago Girl12: Bring in Leap. {A huge donkey enters and joins the others.}

Mushra: Your pets are crazy.

Windflame: Birdie's not mine, she's Zanya's

Mushra: Who's she?

Windflame: My laptop.

Sago Girl12: And Leap isn't mine, she's my car's. {Yakumo and Mushrambo enter}

Me: How was the honeymoon? {Yakumo and Mushrambo glare at each other, and Mushrambo attacks all the large animal, who leave.}

Sago: What happened.

Yakumo: Well…

**Me: Cliffie!**

**Mushra: Review for my sanity please!**


	3. What Happened!

**Me: What happened on the honeymoon?**

**Mushra: She doesn't own Shinzo.**

Me: What happened?

Yakumo: Mushrambo hitted on another girl. {My jaw drops}

Sago Girl12: He did!?

Yakumo: Yeah, after our wedding.

Mushrambo: I never did that!

Yakumo: Yeah you did.

Mushrambo: I did not!

Me: You guys need couple therapy.

Mushra: Don't go! Shall kill you.

Windflame: No she won't.

Mushra: Yeah she will.

Sago: No she won't.

Mushra: Yeah she will!

Kutal: No she won't

Mushra: Yeah she will.

Everyone but Mushra: No she won't!

Mushra: Yes she WILL!

Me: I wouldn't kill totally sexy Mushrambo. {Mushra is just standing there.}

Mushra: What! I thought you liked me, not Mushrambo!

Me: I used to, but you kept hurting my feelings.

Mushra: Please forgive me!

Me: No!

Mushra: Please.

Me: No

Mushra: Please

Me: Give me a reason

Mushra: I'll give you a cake.

Me: No.

Mushra: I'll kiss Sago Girl12

Me: No, if you do, I'll kill you.

Sago: Ditto.

Mushra: I'll, make sure no one on here is mean to you.

Me: No.

Mushra: I'll do my best to make you happy.

Me: Okay,, go kill Fluffy the unicorn. {Mushra gasps}

Mushra: Why must you pick on Fluffy? {go kills Fluffy}

Me: How dare you kill fluffy! {Punches him in the face}

Mushra: But you asked me to.

Me: Don't give into peer pressure.

Mushra: But I wanted to make you happy.

Me: How dare you kill Fluffy. {Runs out crying.}

Mushra: Wait! {Runs after her.}

**Me: Review Please.**

**Everyone else: Yes please review, if you do pick a character and we'll let them give you a hug and/or a kiss by this fanfic.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sago Girl 12: Last time on Shinzo Show, drama commenced.**

**Sago: A unicorn was killed.**

**Kutal: And people turned into fried chicken! I mean, uh, and a girl cried.**

**Yakumo: Also, thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far, and in the next episode the people who reviewed for a hug or kiss will be getting one. -bows her head- (Mushrambo walks in)**

**Mushrambo: BgGirl doesn't own Shinzo, but she and Mushra are still missing.**

[ in walks the group, besides Mushra and BgGirl.]

Yakumo: I guess we're in charge… oh boy. {in charges BgGirl aka Me!}

Me: Get away from me Mushra. GET AWAY! -starts to cry-

Sago Girl: Ya'll ok? -pats me on the back.-

Me: I guess… -in walks some unknown people along with Mushra-.

Mushra: I didn't do anything! So gr. -an unknown person comes up-

Me: Zen, what are you doing?

Zen: Mushra what did you do? -glares at Mushra-.

Mushra: Nothin, I just killed Fluffy the freaking unicorn! -Zen's eyes glow with tears.-

Zen: You… you're the reason Fluffy didn't come for his evening radish? -tears leak out of his eyes-

Mushra: Kinda….

Zen: You horrible person! I loved Fluffy! -launches himself at Mushra and starts to kick him and pull his hair, beating poor Mushra into pieces-

Mushra: Mercy!

Zen: No.-keeps at it-

Me: STOP! Fluffy's dead we'll all just have to live with it! -cries-

Mushra: I'm really sorry. -cries- ( Alfea walks in)

Alfea: Group Hug! -opens her arms wide and everyone crowds into the hug tightly- (Everyone falls)

Sago Girl: Weee that was fun!

Yakumo: Now lets do a dance of friendship -everyone starts dancing the Thriller dance-

Mushrambo: I'm hungry. -his tummy rumbles.-

Kutal: Same! -gets out bib, knife, and fork, rushes toward Mushrambo- Mushrambo is food! Kutal is happy!

Yakumo: Don't hurt him! -pulls a sad face-

Mushra: Lets all attack the kitty cat!

Me: NO! EVERYONE QUIET AND BE STILL! -everyone freezes- Good people. Now it's the end of a perfectly good show and we wasted it now wave into the camera and say goodbye.

*****************************

**Me: So things are normal again, kinda. Any who I hope you enjoyed today's episode of Shinzo Show. **

**Zen: -wraps his arms around my waist- Review please.**

**(Yakumo is hugging Mushrambo, while Kutal is hugging food. Alfea is hugging Kaze. Sago is hugging Sago Girl. Mushra is hugging himself.)**

**Me: Next episode is the first edition of Shinzo and other love. -Zen smiles- We'll have hugs, and kisses, and couples, and stalkers. Plus those of you who reviewed for a hug or kiss will get one from your chosen character, actually you can still review for a hug or kiss, and we'll get it in an edition.**

**Mushra: Bye people. -cries- In memory of Fluffy, the flufftacious unicorn, we will always remember thee!**


End file.
